


【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE-3

by humiga1994



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humiga1994/pseuds/humiga1994
Summary: 致力於操蓋文的懶癌作者產出的黃色廢料





	【ALLEN+RK900 /GAVIN】【ABO】【NC17】MINE-3

**Author's Note:**

> 變系列文了= =|||  
> 時間線在康九百和蓋文交往的2556小時後，兩人還沒搞到床上去  
> 蓋文不小心在常去的酒吧被下藥然後康九百前來救駕之類的((放飛自我

2039年6月，關於底特律特警隊。

維克多模仿著人類至今已然經過3960個小時，人類對於過長的時光沒有如此精細的說法，他們會說"已經過了快六個月了"或"五個月又十四天"等等說法，對於直接報出正確的時數只會讓大部分人感到"詭異"與"尷尬"，這是維克多在這段時間內學到的眾多知識之一。  
不另計方言與髒話，他的資料庫裡已經為日常口語化用語建立了3064筆可用條目，足以應用在非值勤時期的社交活動中，也可另外應用在私人活動當中，他把這些可用的知識共享到了雲端讓同型號的其他"兄弟姊妹"們使用，唯獨沒有把自己的私人生活相關紀錄上傳入檔，並不是其中沒有任何參考價值，維克多只是單純的不想要做這個行為。

如今他的私人生活中充滿著蓋文里德的相關情報，這是在和他正式交往至今共2556小時所得到的所有資料，情感學習系統在這段時間內產生了全新的情感模組，佔有慾，在情感模組的運作下使得維克多不想要和他人分享蓋文里德的一切，那怕是個毫無意義的笑容也不想要曝光，因為這是他好不容易得來的。

這是他應得的。

 

「我拿一手百威當祭品，底特律活塞等等一定會絕殺!」  
「這麼廉價的祭品別拿出來丟人現眼。」  
「我出7罐海尼根賭金洲勇士!」  
「我們之中出了個叛徒!抓去判軍法!斬立決!」  
「我出8罐可口可樂!誰來和我說一下籃球的規矩阿?」

底特律活塞隊擠進季後賽生存的某一個夜晚，在一個辦公室專線反常的沒響過的夜晚，身為活塞鐵粉的馬丁瓊斯半哄半拉的叫了快一半的特警隊員在交誼廳裡開起了酒精與多力多滋任食的籃球之夜，通常這是個熬夜傷肝卻可以增進兄弟情誼的活動，在酒精的揮發下平常繃緊神經的特警隊員都漸漸放下緊繃的情緒隨著氣氛起鬨，就算不懂籃球或是支持敵隊，在每次進球的當下都是不分你我的歡呼，誰說了幹話就得接收多力多滋雨淋頭，玩得有些過頭卻又恰恰的維持在可以接受的灰色地帶，馬丁瓊斯被擁人群中帶著氣氛，有時不說話喝酒有時臉紅脖子粗的振臂高呼，恰到好處的維持著熱絡卻又不至失控。

他是個天生的攏絡者，受到下屬的喜愛與上級的認同，卻無法成為領導者，他的位子不在那裡。

維克多進房時就這副情況，他趁廣告空檔向馬丁瓊斯報備外出，平常只會姨母笑允假放行的副隊長喝了酒後轉職成憤怒單身狗，他發著酒瘋質疑著維克多是不是在外面"有了女人"更抱怨著維克多"翅膀硬了、下面毛齊了就知道往外鑽"等等，維克多估計著對方不會太早放他走時，馬丁瓊斯往維克多手裡塞了瓶酒，他賭氣說著：「干了它，老子就讓你走，不然就來聽為師講底特律活塞百年史，嗝!」

酒可以哄人，那仿生人呢?

革命後由民間仿生人研發出來的第一個娛樂性用品便是以藍血-釱為原料衍伸出的仿生人專用酒精飲品，盡可能的讓飲用的仿生人產生人類飲酒的各種生理現象，影響完機體運作後進而影響到中央處理器與系統，腦袋瓜冒泡泡的失控感讓沒壞軌的仿生人躍躍欲試，才剛小量試售就已經獲得大部分用戶的正面評價，二手交易網上的價格更是硬生生比建議售價多出近10倍。

而馬丁瓊斯塞給維克多的就是被匿稱為"藍酒"的稀貨。

職業原則一直是維克多的底線，非休假期間不得飲酒當然也假惺惺地掛在上頭，維克多雖然可以"假裝"沒看見隊員們不影響工作的違規，但他本人是絕對遵守規則的，馬丁瓊斯就是吃定了維克多死板的固執，他有很大的把握維克多會拒絕他的要求並且開始聽他講古，如果要說當然要從1941的偉恩堡左納活塞開始講....

沒想到維克多卻直接當他的面把酒給一口氣喝完，仿生人沒有吞嚥反應，酒水像是直接流進他的身體裡，不消幾秒就已經見底。  
本來開始起鬨的眾人突然安靜下來，他們用著各式的眼神與表情打量著維克多的舉動，維克多視若無睹的放下酒瓶後就直接離開現場。

「謝謝你請的酒，馬丁。」維克多將門帶上時補充著：「那我外出了。」

「沒人想聽你講古，馬丁。」空氣一度安靜，直到一直坐在角落喝可樂的艾倫隊長出聲，伴隨著直播中的籃球積分回顧與賽評分析，大家才回了似的開始安慰還處於震驚狀態的馬丁瓊斯。

 

「咱隊的"法蘭克斯坦"有"新娘"哩!」  
「一定是有妹仔啦!大頭管不住小頭了。」  
「母胎單身的我該怎麼辦....」  
「有了新歡就不要姨媽了嗎?這個龜兒子!」  
「姨媽別傷心，他出去野個幾回就會自動歸隊了!有姨媽的基佬像個寶!」

直得像條尺的正港直男馬丁瓊斯在幾個吃豆腐性質的安慰觸摸後就醒了酒，他用著眼神詢問艾倫，下一刻直接對在場的所有人展開笑顏，用著最溫柔的語氣說著：「讓我們詛咒金洲勇士全隊拉肚子如何?不然明天一定是個適合跑四分馬拉松的好天氣。」

笑靨面生花的姨母笑，只長肌肉不長記性的眾隊員們想起了被馬丁瓊斯支配的恐懼後不由得像待宰肉雞一般瑟瑟發抖，連本該值夜班的艾倫隊長不假外出都沒有發現。

___________________

 

維克多一直聯絡不到蓋文，傍晚最後通話時對方表明會在酒吧看球賽，而蓋文的手機定位從通話至今也沒有變更位置，這明確的表示了蓋文一直待在這棟建築物裡，卻因為某種原因沒有與人聯絡，維克多的預判程序顯示的大都是負面的結果，興許是剛剛使用的藍酒作祟，焦慮情緒模組離奇的佔據了中央處理器大部分的內存，他轉著紅圈想開啟非值勤狀態下禁用的偵測模式，無奈中央處理器被情緒模組占滿，系統強制關閉偵測模式以防迴路受損，維克多現今連駭入酒吧的監視系統提取影像都無法做到，他的情感學習系統又產生了全新的情感模組，憤怒與挫折在藍酒的催化下讓維克多的視覺處理器黑屏，他摀著臉大口的吸著氣，靠著仿生肺散熱試圖讓自己的狀態回穩。

冷靜，維克多，你必須冷靜的思考。用聯想的方式推理，當你是人類時，因為某種原因需要避開視線、不想被打擾且只能在室內移動時會選擇何處?

一定是有門鎖的地方，有一定的隱密性且是非工作人員可以進出的……

廁所。

「Got it.」

公共廁所的大門被反鎖起來，舊式喇叭鎖不過是一張卡的功夫，靠著鼻部感應器就偵測到蓋文里德的信息素從門縫裡溢出，維克多把門反鎖前還在門外放了塊清潔告示牌當嚇阻，他試圖喊了幾聲對方卻不予回應，只好一間間的找去，終於在最後一間上鎖的隔間堵到蓋文。

「蓋文，我是維克多。」維克多敲著隔間的門板，他盡量地避免"為何不打給我?""我聯絡你好久了。""我找你找的很辛苦。"等等像是在責怪對方的句子，"讓我幫你。""需要任何幫助嗎?""你怎麼了?"等等像是施救者的句子也通通刪去，他把自己的情緒往下壓避免引起對方任何的不適，最後也只得出個不淡不鹹的應答。

「可以讓我看你嗎?」詢問也是懇求，因為他只有這點願望。

「……」

維克多很確定蓋文就在裡面，緬梔花味的信息素和門後的吸鼻聲都是鐵證，但是蓋文的沉默卻讓維克多的不安漸漸擴大。

發生了什麼事讓他的信息素不受控制?他有受傷嗎?為什麼他還不開門?是因為他還不夠信任我嗎?維克多壓制住想要再敲門催促的行為，他看見鏡中自己焦慮的表情與一直閃紅的顯示燈，類人的情緒讓他形象盡失，毫無高規格機種的處事風範，他應該把內建的偵測掃描器打開來釐清目前的狀態，迅速的找到最好的解決辦法，而不是毫無效率的循序善誘哄著對方的情緒，期望對方能夠向他尋求幫助、能對他敞開心扉。

但蓋文里德不就是喜歡你這樣嗎?雖然反感人類的感性造成的無效率卻用心理解與包容並且認真學習的模樣，這也是他當初答應和你交往的原因。

「沒問題的，我在這裡。」

最後，維克多什麼程式都沒有啟動，他只是靜靜站在門前，像個人類男友一樣的守候著。

 

「假性發情吃抑制劑沒有用。」蓋文沒讓維克多站的太久，他只是需要些時間做點心理準備，當他打開門時看見維克多那副從焦慮到放心的表情就夠他日後拿來調戲他。  
我只是把自己關在廁所裡，不是被綁票有必要這麼緊張嗎?雖然這樣想著但蓋文心底還是不可否認地感到一甜，他故作輕鬆的虛浮笑著向維克多闡述今晚被人死纏爛打搭訕，對方被自己的配槍和警徽嚇走後卻在他的杯裡下藥，專門誘發Omega假性發情的專用藥，要不是自己的目光都在球賽上也不會著了道。

「很顯然，我叫輛車送你回去。」如果不算他額角持續旋轉的紅光，維克多對蓋文敘述最大的反應就只有這句話，很RK900的提出了最佳解決方案。

不是應該在廁所隔間來個一炮才是正確答案嗎?蓋文顯然不滿意維克多的提議，抬頭撇見維克多額角上的紅光轉了好幾圈才發現對方似乎生氣了，氣什麼?蓋文感到莫名好笑，他在對方攙扶自己離開時假意腿軟，雙手順勢勾上對方的肩上：「我可能沒辦法撐那麼久……」

「依現在路況，路程可控制在半小時以內。」  
「我連半小時都撐不住~在這裡先來一發，我們再回去繼續。」

蓋文提議著，他親上了維克多的下巴，引導著維克多的手撫摸他的屁股，主動的挑逗換來的卻是維克多的拒絕：「綜合你的生理狀態與空間舒適度，我認為在廁所執行性行為有些不妥。」

「我不介意……還是你想在無人計程車上車震?」本來還嬌嗔的回應隨著蓋文腦裡跑出了個想法後成了不悅的質疑：「你這傢伙是在嫌我隨便?」

邏輯何在?維克多有些低估了蓋文的思考方式，眼下是個解釋不好就會留下疙瘩的場面，他只能如實的解釋，不知為何卻不敢直視對方的眼睛，只能側著臉回答：「我們兩個的第一次性行為……我希望能更慎重點……」

仿生人也會臉紅是蓋文今日發現的驚喜之一，而最大的驚喜一定是維克多純情的話語，內心瞬間暴增無數粉紅愛心的蓋文近乎強迫的吻了維克多，對方遲疑了幾秒後也默默接受這個有些窒息的熱吻，換了幾次氣後雙方的身軀早已貼合在一起，胸膛不合拍得隨著呼吸起伏，像是在提醒彼此剛剛的熱烈，正當維克多想要結束這個吻時卻感受到蓋文的手搭在他的皮帶扣上面，他抓著對方的手腕搖頭拒絕。

「蓋文，你會後悔的，我不認為這個空間會讓你有高品質的性體驗。」

「我想要你，現在，馬上。」蓋文試圖裝出急色鬼的凶狠，泛紅的眼眶與充滿水分的綠瞳卻讓他有些破功：「我警告你，如果我試車沒很滿意我可是會提分手的!」

維克多當然聽出這是蓋文的氣話，他的遲疑是因為他質疑著自己的行為是否可當，未達成共識的退讓容易使雙方感情失衡，維克多有意識的覺得自己對蓋文太過百依百順，原本預計要堅持原則時見到對方漸漸彎下的嘴角後就情不自禁的為對方的要求找藉口說服自己。

「如你所願。」疼痛會使人記得教訓，就當作是機會教育。

維克多又在一次遷就蓋文，他把對方抱上洗手檯，高低的落差讓他能夠在蓋文的懷裡接受親吻，蓋文吻著他的頭髮，他的顯示燈，他的額頭甚至鼻尖，最後和他的唇舌纏繞在一塊，在他漸漸釋放的仿生信息素下蓋文的臉與身體開始發燙，性行為的流程都照維克多預想的方向進行，親吻、愛撫、耳邊呢喃的執行都得到一定的反饋，維克多連眼都捨不得眨的紀錄下這個值得紀念的一刻。

我的，同等的，我也是你的。

吸允完尚未開始泌乳的豔紅乳頭後他開始向下探索，冰涼的舌尖與唾液讓蓋文被舔的頭皮發麻，高亢的呻吟被他悶成了嗚咽，雖然上了鎖但這裡依舊是公共廁所，蓋文可沒有興趣讓人知道床事細節，但當維克多解開他的褲頭並且開始舔舐下腹時他有些忍不住地叫了出來，帶著哭腔的尖銳呻吟引起了埋頭苦幹的維克多注意，正如維克多的建言，蓋文的確有些後悔自己的選擇，把大部份精力用於忍耐讓他的精神與肉體緊繃，怕被撞見性事的思緒讓他用手摀著嘴試圖阻止自己過於淫糜的呻吟傳到他人口中，興許事空窗期過久或是那副春藥效果猛烈，他的身體比他認為的還要敏感，只不過是前戲的舔舐就快要讓他失控，他扯著褲子意示維克多脫下他的褲子，正當維克多準備照著流程進行口交時卻被對方給拒絕。

「直…‥直接…進來…我真的有點‥撐不住」不要再挑逗我了，這讓我變得越來越奇怪。

蓋文捧起維克多的臉在他的額頭親吻，他紅著臉帶著維克多的手探索自己的下身，陰莖早已在愛撫中挺立，手指探到被陰囊遮掩的雌穴不意外的早已氾濫成災，假性發情依舊算是發情期，Omega發情期時身體本就會分泌大量的體液潤滑甬道幫助性交的進行，維克多當然知道，他當然知道他可以直接進行性行為，但是那些瑣碎的前置作業才能更大量的取得蓋文的所有癖好，所以維克多才會安排了許多前置流程來執行。

維克多掏出他已經完全運轉的仿生陰莖，尺寸預設成男性Alpha的平均大小，當他拉開蓋文的腿準備進入時又被蓋文給阻擋下來。

「等等!!」蓋文驚恐的推著維克多的胸膛，這是他第一次看見對方的尺寸，比他的玩具和遙遠的前任都大上不少的陰莖讓他心生懼怕，他看著在自己腿間一跳一跳的堅挺思量著中途喊卡的可能：「你的傢伙不能…再小一點嗎?這個肏進去我絕對會死掉!」

「目前還沒有Omega因Alpha的陰莖尺寸過大導致死亡的案例，況且，這是美國男性Alpha的平均尺寸，依問卷統計顯示，全美有百分之八十的Omega都認為這個尺寸是最舒適洽當的。」

「我聽你在屁啦!我根本沒填過那份問卷!噫噫噫噫噫!」

不理會對方的阻擋，維克多緩慢卻堅定的挺入蓋文窄小的濕潤雌穴中，正如蓋文所言，男性Omega的雌穴因為生理結構導致陰唇與陰道比女性還要狹小，進行插入性行為的過程絕對比女性難受不少，對蓋文來說維克多的尺寸真的有些勉強，蓋文不是處子，長時間的單身卻讓他比處子更為緊緻，黏糊的體液沾滿了在雌穴口試圖進入甬道的龜頭，圓潤的頂端磨著過緊的入口想讓其在重複的動作中鬆軟，當頂端好不容易擠進雌穴裡時蓋文已經痛得直發抖，接下來的挺入像是折磨的延續，一點一點的緩慢進入配合著愛撫沒有使蓋文好受多少，他的胸腔劇烈的起伏著，臉紅得像是缺氧的溺水者，維克多就像是根浮木般被他牢牢地抓著，手指死死的攢著維克多的襯衣讓他們的胸膛在這時刻像是在擁抱。

「溫‥溫柔一點…好‥好不‥好…嗚…好大」「太…硬了…你要把…我的肚子‥弄壞嗎?嗯嗯嗯!!!」「不要再…插進來了!」

蓋文把頭靠在維克多肩上，竭力克制音量的哭腔在耳邊低語，的確是個求饒，但也是令人血脈噴張的挑逗，蓋文毫不知道自己這番話害維克多的系統延遲了三秒，維克多關掉了建議仿生陰莖隨情緒增加膨脹率的提示框，並增加了仿生肺的散熱效能才讓自己的顯示燈轉回藍色。

「蓋文，放鬆，我不想弄傷你。」調整好狀態後維克多建議著蓋文。

蓋文很想，但是蓋文做不到，辛苦總是讓人覺得時光漫長，蓋文覺得這個插入像是有一個世紀這麼久，他的求饒像是肉包子打狗，對方依舊我行我素的挺進，當下身再無被挺進跡象後蓋文還以為折磨已經告一段落，沒想到低頭一瞧才發現有快一半沒完全進入。

這個事實讓蓋文瞬間自暴自棄起來，他一腳往維克多懷裡踹，用著哭腔罵著：「不做了!我不要做了!」

「我建議去隔間裡執行性行為。」維克多紮實的挨了蓋文一腳，他毫不介意蓋文的任性，抬手把蓋文的腳擺回原位後轉頭看了一眼公共廁所的大門。

「去你媽拉!老子我說不要做了!」

「半途而廢不是個好習慣。」剛說完，維克多一出力就直接把蓋文抱了起來，突如其來的大動作讓蓋文嚇得抱緊對方，剩餘的莖身一口氣全埋進蓋文的體內，巨大的刺激痛得蓋文直打哆嗦，他守不住自己的慘叫，也無心再去顧及那些，現在蓋文只覺得自己像是被做成串燒，堅挺的仿生陰莖深深的埋在他的體內、龜頭甚至頂到了緊閉的生殖腔，粗大的莖身把陰唇撐的緊繃，蓋文感到下身又痛又脹快要不屬於自己，對方每次的步伐就像是個深頂，一次兩次三次的往蓋文最脆弱的地方進攻。

我要把你死當!蓋文扯著維克多的髮絲抗議，換來的卻是維克多有些霸道的索吻，不同於以往的柔情蜜意，這個吻帶著的佔有慾連有些遲鈍的蓋文都感受的到，尤其是在關上隔間門後，維克多把他頂在門板上的舉動更讓蓋文堅信了自己的猜測。

以蓋文認識的維克多，肯定會選擇馬桶蓋上搞而不是把人押在牆上肏和蓋文的老腰過不去，努力地當著貼心男友的仿生人是絕對不會讓他的伴侶感受不到"高品質的性愛體驗"的，再說，這個姿勢的動靜也太大了。

除了吃醋，蓋文那個塞滿黃色廢料的腦袋也想不出更好的理由。

「又沒人和你搶，有必要這樣折騰我?」蓋文紅著眼眶瞪著維克多，一副受害者興師問罪的嘴臉，完全忘記事情發展至今都是自己的任性所造成。

沒人?和我搶?

維克多透過視覺處理器初步評估蓋文撒謊的機率小於15%，水分過多的綠瞳對他的直視也沒有過多的猶疑，這讓維克多十分確信蓋文說的是真心話。

你怎麼會妄自菲薄的認為沒有人會想要你?或者是對你的屁股著迷?你從來不覺得你抿著嘴瞪大綠眼是多讓人心軟?奔跑時暢快恣意的身影多麼讓人目不轉睛，你不喜歡張揚的緬梔味信息素聞著多麼讓人心安，撒嬌著討著吻的模樣多讓人意亂情迷…

「你是，我的。」維克多答非所問的宣稱著，下腹和腰一起使力讓仿生陰莖再次的頂進了甬道的深處。

忌妒是綠眼的妖魔……維克多(Victor)心滿意足地否定了這個情感學習系統生成的模組，因為忌妒是得不到的輸家才會有的情緒。

而他，可是勝利者(Victor)。

 

_____________________

「蓋文里德今天沒來?」

「有啊，他點的詩莊堡還放在吧檯上。」酒吧老闆的目光直盯著電視上的球賽直播，他抬手指了一旁的玻璃杯說著：「喝到一半人就不見了。你自便吧，阿爾傑。」

艾倫根本沒有要去找維克多的想法，他只是順著情勢跑出來偷懶，到了以前常和蓋文里德喝酒的酒吧卻找不到本人，電話與短訊一蓋無回應，對方有時會因為工作出現這種狀況所以艾倫並不特別緊張，他只當作蓋文可能臨時接到案件所以連招呼也不打就匆匆離開。

轉身想回去接值班的艾倫眼角餘光撇見無燈的廊底放了塊鮮豔的打掃告示牌，他隨口問著老闆：「你終於請了工讀生掃廁所了?」

「我寧願封起來讓你們尿在褲子上也不會出那筆錢。」老闆依舊連一眼都不肯賞給艾倫，他有些幽怨地接著說：「我有貼告示你們到底有沒有長眼?廁所故障謝絕使用!我甚至連門都鎖起來了，想撇條去隔壁。」

「.........」

______________  
tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 維克多的名字是艾倫隊長和瓊斯副隊長一起取的，維克多Victor有兩層意思，一層是在說科學怪人裡的天才科學家-維克多‧佛蘭肯斯坦，在科學怪人剛出時因為主角"科學怪人"沒有真的名字，所以很多觀眾都把它稱為"佛蘭肯斯坦"或"佛蘭肯斯坦的怪物"，艾倫隊長拐著彎在嘲笑rk900是異類(也就是維克多剛到特警隊時的處境)，雖然聰明絕頂卻世人不容  
> 另一層是rk900自己體悟出來的，擁有蓋文里德的心的他是個不折不扣的勝利者(該名字的涵義裡就是征服者、勝利者的意思)
> 
> 忌妒是綠眼妖魔，出自莎士比亞（William Shakespeare）在千古悲劇奧賽羅（Othello）中有句名言：
> 
> “嫉妒是綠眼的妖魔，誰作了它的俘虜，誰就要受到它的愚弄”  
> “...of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock The meat it feeds on...”
> 
> 奧賽羅因為自卑和忌妒殺了忠於自己的妻子，最後自殺的故事
> 
> 百威，海尼根，詩莊堡都是酒名


End file.
